


Sherlock's First Time

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: "You haven’t mentioned the subject at all since I’ve known you, but suddenly you tell me it’s on your list of favorite things. I’m just surprised, is all.” (a quick 221B ficlet)





	Sherlock's First Time

“Seriously, this is your first time?”

Sherlock grunted in response.

“Because you haven’t mentioned the subject at _all_ since I’ve known you, but suddenly you tell me it’s on your list of favorite things. I’m just surprised, honestly.”

 _“Jooooohn,”_ Sherlock moaned. “Stop talking and make it better already! It hurts.”

“Yeah, bee stings will do that.” John turned Sherlock’s swollen forearm over. The tiny barb was still embedded in Sherlock’s wrist. “You’re mildly allergic to bees, obviously. Kinda ruins your retirement plans. No breathing problems?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Okay. I’ll get the tweezers from the first aid kit, and--”

_“Rundrybed.”_

“What?”

“I said they’re under your bed.” Hard to tell whether the blush creeping up his Sherlock’s neck was embarrassment or a rash.

“I don’t want to know, do I?” John left Sherlock swooning dramatically on the sofa. He used three alcohol wipes to clean the tweezers, just to be on the safe side.

“Right. Hold still--I’ve got to get this out without compressing the venom sac.”

Sherlock tried to peek over his puffy forearm and watch what John was doing. “Fascinating,” he murmured.

“Only you would think so.” _Ha!_ John held the stinger up to the light. “You’ll want to keep this to experiment on, I assume.”

Sherlock beamed at him. “Now will you help me find the bee?”


End file.
